Born in wonderland shikamaru love story
by FritsL
Summary: Arranged marriage, outcasts, Fake families. Have you ever seen the leaf from the bad side? Well chiyo has. Her parents say she's not her daughter anymore. Chiyo doesn't mind she was born in wonderland anyway and no man is going to get that piece of wonderland. She gets into even bigger trouble, and why does this pineapplehead keep getting into her business?
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much about my childhood. What I do remember is that I always did what I was told not to. I grew up in a family that cared for nothing but it's pride.

I remember kids of my mum's "friends" and family playing a game, they just played a perfect little family. I never got the game. You can still have your own family when you grow up right? and why were all the girls big sisters and mothers? Why couldn't one of the disgusting little pink doll alike girl play a father or a dog? I ignored the playing kids and went searching for spiders. Spiders are cool and outcasts like me. I already found them cool when I was just a little girl who wore the pink dress like she was told. I remember my mum yelling at me for not playing with the other girls. I got that. She wanted me to make friends, at least that's what I thought. but why did she get mad when I told them i'd be the dog in their little families? I didn't have to do anything if I was a dog. No, we had to make a perfect family, where all the girls were sisters and mothers. We were so young back then already brainwashed into thinking getting fake pride and fake loving families was the only purpose in life. Just like our mothers as they sat proudly looking at us. Ready to whine and gossip about their friends to their husbands. That was normal life.

But as I got older I found out my mum also grew up like me. She became one of the brainwashed girls like the girls I was ordered to play with. She expected me to be the perfect big sister like the one we used to play. It's funny how that messed up game resemble's real life so much. My dad is always gone, my little sister raised so 'well' she's almost losing her own soul, my mum and me , the girl that was banned from playing with her best friends from young age. Audra and naruto. Both hated by the village. Outcasts, misfits, my perfect friends. Audra's dad left when her mum was pregnant. The sweet and beautiful lady has been called a harlot ever since. Even as a kid I knew better. I had a brain unlike a lot of other high ups. So I sneaked out, telling my mum I was playing with other high kids. Instead Audra, naruto and I went to play and make trouble. We went to this bar, a rock bar. Outcast and musicians. We'd call there all the time, the elders would give us soda and learn us how to play the guitar. I felt at home, I felt like me. My home was there, not the villa I would go to, to get scolded about messing up my dress. If only my mum knew. I didn't wear the light pink or blue dresses my mum gave me. I pulled out a dress I had for on funerals and cut off the lower part. Audra gave me pink sneakers I wore until they were full off holes.

My mum hated me. She wanted a different kid. She found me a witch.I did have the symptoms, I love black cats and spiders, I live in my own world and I don't believe what others believe. So I didn't blame them. I was different. They still took care of me right? They fed me, they gave me a roof above my head. Which I learned to respect, since people at our bar told us they didn't. Mum said homeless people are bad. They're not. But little did I know my pretty face was the only thing keeping me from being an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

I smelled the smoke from the cafe as saw Audra walking in. The almost smacked the life out of the door. Her name means 'storm'. It fits her perfectly. Dangerously, though and beautiful. Hated by most and most of the time but always ready to smack the sadness out of you like nothing else can.

"CHIYO!" she yelled running over the bar almost kicking the bosses beer over. "Happy 'you become a women day!"She yelled hugging me in the weirdest position.  
"Sh, I don't want everyone to know."I whispered.  
"But you're 16, finally a women!" She told me.

"I had boobs since I was 13 and I never had a penis so.. I already wa-" She interrupted me by pushing a big present in my face.  
I looked at it and then glared at her as everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I grinned and opened up to see a really big guitar. A semi acoustic rock guitar.I was in love the moment I saw it. "Thankyou so mu-" My yell was inturupted by an even louder one

"CHIYO!" naruto. "Hey village hero"me and audra said even. . "YOU JUST WAIT!"he yelled back. Naruto had become a great man, everyone loved him. He had great masters and great missions. oh yes, Naruto was taken in by the village, while audra and I were still outcasts. "We got the guitar somewhere second hand.. But it's badass!"Aurda explained. "I love it! in love with it" "On the girl that loves guitars and will never fall in love!" The boss yelled holding up his glass. Everyone hit their glasses together and yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at his true statement. We all laughed, we all had fun. So much fun I didn't even notice I didn't even notice how late it was. It's not that bad but still.. "Guys I have to go.."I said and left. A fun day at home. Now go back to my house.

I walked into my house to me greeted by my mums glare. "Where were you?"She asked mad, but soft. What's up with that? She's not going to yell like an ugly bird who's lost her mind and forgot how to sing. "Some friend organised a party for me." I replied. She gave a spotting laugh "A part in those clothes? who organised it, the hoes daughter and the fox boy?"She asked. This women's a demon. She can say anything to me, but you don't just talk about someone's friends like that. Specially not about mine. "Shut up"I grunted trying to keep calm. I've never been very aggressive. "Go upstairs and get dressed in a beautiful dress!" I walked up mentally cursing myself for the for the ripped jeans I was wearing. As soon as I got into my room I stroke my black cat over his head saying "hello loet" Her name is loet. Loet stands for beautiful darkness. "CHIYO!"my mums sharp voice yelled impatient. I pulled out a white long dress, making it look like I was about to marry or something. I've always hated light colored dresses. In books people always say they feel so pretty in them, mostly because they're going to marry but the thought of laying your life in someone else hands also seems horrible to me. Just like the long light dresses that feel like a prison. I took out my hair tie making my long colored hair fall over my neck piercing. The neck piercing. Just another way of rebellion, denial, every small thing that let me know I wasn't like the rest helped. Mostly since I was almost sure the girls were told they were perfect beings so much that they actually started believing it.

I ran down into the dinning room as soon as I was finished. I saw my parents, with their wonderfully fake smiles. And I saw a man, his eyes were glued to me. His hair was combed up so he looked like a prep.I found it ugly, I'd rather have a guy with messy or long hair. He was smirking at me when my mum started talking "This is chiyo" She gave me an 'Bow you piece of shit' look. I didn't bow, I stood up straight and nodded. "Well hello my lady, I'm renzo imori"He said taking my hand. I didn't like touching me. Even if it were my best friends, people don't just touch me. The only one who could like, hug me was aurdra. I hated touches, kisses, anything connecting. I pulled my hand back when he triend to kiss it "I'm sorry I'd rather have you not doing that, I'll smell it while we're eating and it'll make me think o-" "Chiyo"my father interrupted stern.

"tell her"My mum cheered happily. Was it fake or real? I couldn't see it. Probably fake. "Chiyo" my dad put his hand on my shoulder. touches are pissing me off " You and renzo.. are going to get married"

My world closed off. Everything happened in the background. I didn't know what was real anymore. Was this my life? I heard my mum's ridiculous "Yay"On the background. The first time I was ready to punch my mum. Even kill them. I tried to get myself back into this world, I calmed myself. "Doesn't he have to go on his knees in a romantic place and stuff?"I asked with a spotting madman's laugh. Renzo smirked and sat down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"He asked. I hated his face. It was cocky, like he owned the world. I hated the feeling I was owned by people, I hated cocky people who own even more. "Because my parents tell me to?"I asked sarcastic, crazy. My parents gasped. "Are you aware I like spiders better than the humiliating higher ups that call themselves human? do you think I'm a housewife?"I was just spotting at them, messing with everyone's head, even my own.

My mum pulled me back scolding me in the hallway. I didn't listen I glared at the locked door. renzo and my father were talking. About me. I knew it. My dad called us back in. "You're lucky, renzo forgives you"He told me. "Lucky? forgiveness? for what? the fake life you gave me but not wanting it? for not wanting a fake love like the one you and mum have? For liking sleeping in the darkness, in my world better that being in your fake plastic one!?" I sounded like a mad women yelling before they pulled her away from her only kid trying to get her into jail. I sounded like a hokage losing it's village. I sounded like a crazy, mad, misfit, young women fighting for what she believed in, fighting for her life. I was done with playing the part in a story I wasn't supposed to be in. I could make my own story. Not a love story. Not a fake story. Not a perfect story. I don't even think there's a story for me. I glared at my parents one more time before running to get my stuff. No life infront of me. No story in front of me. But I was leaving, now or never. I wasn't going to brainwashed by expensive tea and dresses. I was going to pulled in by the hard music and street life.


End file.
